The applicant has proposed various knitting methods of knitting knitwear in a seamless manner using a flat knitting machine to eliminate or simplify a later sewing process. Patent Document 1 describes a knitting method for providing a rib knitting in tubular form and providing an increased or decreased knitting width, using a two-bed flat knitting machine, which is characterized in knitting with knitting needles on front and back needle beds on a half gauge basis. Patent Documents 2 and 3 describe a knitting method for forming a sufficiently large front drop at, for example, a round neckline of a sweater knitted seamlessly. Patent Document 4 discloses a knitting method for forming a V neckline in a sweater knitted seamlessly, using a two-bed or four-bed flat knitting machine.
However, since the knitting methods of the Patent Documents cited above are intended for a common neckline, such as a round-neck and a V-neck, they cannot be used as-proposed to knit a sweater having a drape neckline, such as, an off turtleneck, formed around the neckline. Under the circumstances, a knitting method including a sewing process is used almost exclusively for producing knitwear having such a drape-neckline.
Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication No. Hei 7-37698,
Patent Document 2: International Publication No. WO01/55491,
Patent Document 3: International Publication No. WO01/94672, and
Patent Document 4: JP Patent Laid-open (Unexamined) Publication No. Hei 4-153346.